Tear You Apart
by AlexiaSkye
Summary: Edward, 19, is a senior at Forks High and helps out with the freshmen and transfers. Bella, 16, has just moved from Phoenix, and he's assigned to help her out through the year. After becoming great friends, he begins to fall for the young sophomore.


**Tear You Apart

* * *

**

**Summary:**

**Edward, 19, is a senior at Forks High School and helps out with the new arrivals at the school, be it freshman or transfers. Bella, who just turned 16, has just moved to Forks with her dad from Phoenix, due to her parents' recent divorce and custody arrangements. Edward is assigned to help the new sophomore around school, and they become great friends. As the year progresses, he begins to fall in love with the shy, flirty girl he's met, knowing that she's too young and the time for him to leave is coming.

* * *

**

**Characters:**

**Edward Cullen- 19. Senior at Forks High. Has a younger sister, Alice, who's a Sophomore and a great friend. Best friends with Emmett. Thinks life is the greatest, and he has nothing to be ashamed of. He's a model student.**

**Bella Swan- 16, recently. Sophomore at Forks High. An only child. Divorced parents cause her to move. Doesn't have any friends, until she meets Edward.**

**Alice Cullen- 15. Sophomore at Forks High. Edward's younger sister and closest adviser. Best friends with Rosalie. Has a huge crush on Jasper, but she thinks he'll never notice her. Very outgoing and peppy.**

**Emmett McCarty- 18. Senior at Forks High. Has a younger, adopted brother, Jasper, who's a Junior. Girlfriendless and not looking, though he likes the off-limits Rosalie.**

**Rosalie Hale- 16. Sophomore at Forks High. An only child. Has a rich family, perfect grades, and an eye for both fashion and cars. Likes the forbidden Emmett, though she knows he's too old and her parents won't approve.**

**Jasper Whitlock-McCarty- 16, almost 17. Junior at Forks High. Hangs out frequently with Emmett and Edward, causing him to be near Alice often. Likes the younger, exuberant sister of his best friend. Has a rich family, but doesn't like to flaunt his cash like Rosalie.

* * *

**

**Edward's POV

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Big Brother Program

* * *

**

I turned the music down in my car as I pulled into a parking space. I got out of my Volvo and headed towards the courtyard, knowing that that's where Emmett and Jasper would be. I slid the keys into my pocket and smiled to myself as I noticed a group of freshman girls talking about me. I shook my head as if to clear my ego and walked happily to my friends.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" I greeted.

"Nothing much, bro. Listen…There's going to be a huge test in third period, and I need your help," Jasper said to me, and I just rolled my eyes.

"You were out all weekend partying, weren't you?" He looked away. "That's what I thought, but I can't. I have to do something for the Big Brother program. We're getting in some new kid today, so I have to go get her and show her around."

Emmett rolled his eyes. "I hope she's not like that other Jessica girl. Damn, she was a slut."

Jazz and I chuckled. "I know, man. She was coming onto me left and right."

"Oh, no. She was totally checking out _my _body, not yours."

"Yeah. Because everyone loves to stare at your rock hard abs, Em." I pulled out my cell phone and checked the time. It was already ten past seven, and I was supposed to be at the office at seven sharp. "Well, I gotta go. And both of you are late for class."

"Like we care!" I heard as I jogged away.

A few minutes later, I was in the large room and waiting for my Little Sister to show. I sat in one of the brown chairs scattered across the area and began to tap my foot. Many girls walked in and out, and they all just smiled and tried to flirt with me. They tried and failed, because all of them knew I would never date an underclassmen.

It was 7:30 before she even walked in, and to be honest, I was a little pissed that she was so late. Her face, however, calmed my nerves instantly, for she had dried tears trailing down her face and eyeliner smeared across her right cheek. She walked up to the receptionist and handed her a small slip of paper.

"Thank you, Miss Swan. The young man right over there will show you around," Ms. Cope told her.

We both took a few steps to close the gap, and I held my hand out to the sad girl. "Hello. I'm Edward Cullen."

She grasped my hand and forced a smile. "Bella. Bella Swan."

* * *

**A/N: VERRRY SHORT, I KNOW. I was just giving the background info and all. Next chapter should be up soon. Please read and review.**


End file.
